Here In Your Arms
by siriuslymcfly
Summary: Derek needs to learn to use his words if Stiles is going to finally say yes. Future!fic, oneshot, Sterek, super duper fluffy proposal because Stiles isn't about to settle for anything but the best.


**I'm spoiling you with all these. I'm just in a really writing sort of mood :) This is not angsty but oh-so-fluffy so that makes a nice change. Enjoy, don't forget to review!**

**Title from the hellogoodbye song Here (In Your Arms), go check it out, it's a blast from the past :)**

* * *

The sun outside the huge ceiling-to-floor bay windows gently warmed the carpet it's rays could reach, leaving the cream floor more than tepid to the touch. The spacious room was mainly windows, with one south facing wall made up fully of black rimmed glass panels. Stiles liked it, the modern design of the house. After the fire, he knew Derek needed it to be as open as possible. Take the sitting room for example, which they were currently relaxing in, bodies curled around each other on the ivory love seat, gazing lazily at the TV screen that had some movie or other Isaac had put on flashing before them.

"Why can't you invest in some curtains Derek? Seriously, the glare on the screen is always bad at this time of day!" Isaac whined as he shifted around on his seat, trying to get a better view of the action going on. Stiles grinned and Derek merely rolled his eyes, resting his head gently on top of Stiles', nose pressed into his hair. Things hadn't been easy to begin with, what with the totally psycho Alpha pack hellbent on taking down Derek's pack and the random sacrifices taking place all around Beacon Hills, but they had got through it, more or less unscathed. Stiles had a few more scars to count up, and that final showdown had resulted in many werewolf casualties, but they'd healed up within the week.

Stiles couldn't even be that angry about the huge disruptions to his Junior year of high school. After all, he had gotten Derek out of it, and that was completely worth it. Not that that had been easy either. Derek had always been stubborn, irritatingly so, and when he got an idea in his head it was almost impossible to dissuade him. So when he finally admitted his feelings for Stiles, he shut down any idea of a relationship because of their age difference. It was honestly one of the stupidest things he'd ever done. Stiles hadn't listened of course, and Operation: Get Derek was put in place. Scott begrudgingly helped after Stiles caught him up to date with his love life and promised he'd not complain about Allison interrupting bro time for at least a month. Derek had cracked within three weeks. Stiles took that as a huge accomplishment, and proceeded to shove his now existent love life in everyone's faces. People took it quite well, considering all the issues they could have had with it. His dad had threatened locking Derek up again and on multiple occasions Stiles was pretty sure he had made to grab for his gun when he found them in some compromising positions. There was no doubt he would have actually shot Derek if he had been holding the arms whenever he did catch them, and Derek would have had to take it like a man because that's what the Sheriff expected from him.

After High School came College, a completely different ball game. Admittedly, their relationship had been rocky to start, what with Derek practically shipping him out of Beacon Hills to the College Stiles had secretly dreamed about but hadn't even considered properly. He understood now why Derek had done it, of course he did. Derek knew him better than he did himself. He had known Stiles would regret it if he didn't at least try for his dream, even if it meant being a five hour car journey away. He missed his friends, Scott especially, but they saw each other in holidays and they would try and visit each other's Colleges as often as possible. Once Stiles had gotten over Derek acting like he didn't want to be near Stiles, he invited him up to come visit. By the time his second year had come round, Derek had turned up with the keys to an apartment basically down the road with a shit eating grin on his face. Surprisingly, living together had been a breeze. The only problems they had was trying to persuade each other to get out of bed in the mornings, both too warm and comfy to leave for the day.

That was why, when Stiles was finally done and back in Beacon Hills, he never did move back in with his dad or even look for his own place in the town. Derek had borrowed Boyd's huge pick up and helped Stiles with bringing everything home, and he'd taken it all straight to the Hale house. The whole pack had been waiting there, all of them already finished with their own degrees. That party that had happened that night was one Stiles wished he could remember, but with the number of shots he took and beers he drank, it would be shocking if he even had more than vague memories of the night. He knew Derek had at some point dragged him away from the others for some alone time, but after that, nothing. Not that he cared all that much, they had many more parties to remember. The Hale house became not only the pack den, but party central for the newly-of-age pack members. Derek put up with it only for Stiles, simply because the pure joy on his face was infectious and heart warming and everything Derek needed in the world.

"Maybe you should get your own place Isaac then you could have all the curtains you wanted?" Stiles suggested to the fidgeting boy. Isaac hadn't moved out but the house was big enough for them all to have their own rooms if they wanted. Erica and Boyd were in a small place down the street, Scott and Allison in one nearer to Scott's house, and Lydia and Jackson had ended up in an apartment right in the centre of town. Isaac grinned at him.  
"But what would you do without me?" Derek huffed.

"A lot more," he mumbled and Stiles snorted. Isaac's face contorted into a grimace.

"You guys are disgusting. No matter how many years it's been, I will never get over it. Ever."

"Move out then!" Stiles said happily, pressing his lips to the nearest bit of Derek's skin, his collar bone. He was joking of course, having Isaac in the house was comfortable, like a family. Granted, it was a slightly dysfunctional family that definitely had its problems, but what family didn't? Isaac rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie, settling down and folding his legs up to sit more comfortably. Stiles turned his attention to the screen once more, and watched as who he guessed was the main guy swept the girl in front of him into a passionate kiss. For an action thriller, this seemed to have a lot of romantic gooeyness to it. Isaac enjoyed it though, so he let it be. Derek puffed out a breath into his hair, just beside his temple. Gently, he started mouthing down his ear, teeth catching the lobe and moving on to the hollow of his jaw. Stiles muffled a groan and shifted round so he could cast his fingers through Derek's surprisingly soft hair.

"Alright, I get it guys, you want to be alone! You could have just said!" Isaac jumped up and left the room, but Stiles didn't really concentrate on where he went. Probably to Scott's to go whine about how unfair his life was or something. Derek ran his tongue against Stiles' pulse point, eliciting another quiet groan and sending a shiver down Stiles' spine. He moved his mouth back up to Stiles' ear, running a hand under his shirt at the same time, rubbing gently against his hipbone.

"Marry me?" he breathed out, mouth ghosting over his skin. Stiles sighed and pulled away.

"You know my answer to that." Derek scowled but pulled the other man back in for a searing kiss.

Two days later, Derek did it again. They were laying in bed, neither wanting to get up. It was a sunday, they weren't needed anywhere. Stiles was wrapped up in Derek's arms, acting as the little spoon in their cuddle session. Derek had whispered the question against the skin on the back of his neck, and Stiles had shot him down again with a small smile. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Derek. Of course he did. But he needed to be asked properly, and he knew that would be a challenge for Derek considering this was the guy who had declared his love by killing an evil rogue werewolf threatening Stiles and then grunting a lot while they made out against a tree. He spoke more with actions than with words, and usually Stiles could cope with it. He spoke enough for the both of them really, but this was important. And if Derek really did want to ask him then he'd do it right. He'd told him that weeks ago, and still there had only been mumbled words and irritated huffs, and Stiles was starting to lose hope.

"Hey Scott, why'd you get me to come out here? You said you and Allison had something to tell me? I mean, I'll be cool if you tell me you proposed, but you didn't even consult me first Scott!" Scott shook his head, making his way over to Stiles in the restaurant car park.

"No, no I didn't. You know you'd be the first to know when I think about it. But she wants to concentrate on life first, and I'm cool with that." Stiles sighed.

"I got dressed up for nothing then!" Scott smirked and glanced down at Stiles' navy skinny chinos and crisp white shirt, top two buttons undone, sleeves rolled to his elbows. For someone who usually wore jeans and jumpers, he felt pretty smart.

"I was counting on it," Scott replied simply. "C'mon." He grabbed Stiles' wrist and tugged him towards the restaurant. It was the fanciest place for miles, Italian and authentic, with real Italian people serving. Stiles had only been in once before, when he and Derek had gone on their first serious date. It had been beyond lovely, but he had no idea why Scott was there now if he wasn't planning on being with Allison.

"Hey Scott, I'm all for bro time but I don't think this is the place. Besides, you are exceptionally under dressed." Scott chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm not staying." He pushed open the door and pulled Stiles inside. There was live music being played by the pianist on a grand piano in the corner, and the lights were low, candles illuminating each table. The place was half full, couples enjoying their meals and chatting quietly amongst themselves, and Stiles kept glancing around, not quite sure what he was supposed to be spotting. A waiter made his way over, eying Scott up disdainfully before smiling warmly at Stiles.

"You must be Mr Stilinski?" Stiles frowned but nodded. "Right this way Sir, Mr Hale is waiting for you." Stiles' heart leapt and a small grin crept onto his face. He turned back to Scott who was beaming happily, that familiar puppy expression in place.

"You suck," Stiles whispered, knowing he would hear. Scott laughed.

"Love you too man!" he replied loudly, exiting before any of the other waiters could kick him out for disturbing the diners.

The waiter lead him to a table almost in the middle of the room, and Stiles couldn't help but grin when he saw Derek stand up. He was dressed in a charcoal suit and a light grey open collared shirt, his hair its usual spiked style. He looked very dapper, which Stiles told him happily. Derek rolled his eyes but ran his eyes down Stiles' clothes appreciatively. "Is there anything I can get you?" The waiter asked, snapping Derek's attention from Stiles' increasingly heated body. He shook his head, sending the waiter away. Stiles stepped forward, pressed a quick kiss to Derek's surprised lips and sat himself down. Derek followed.

"So," Stiles started, picking up the menu and glancing down at it. "How long have you been planning this one?" Derek smirked.

"A while," he admitted. Stiles chuckled.

"How'd you get Scott to keep the secret? He can never keep anything from me."

"Yeah, don't I know it," Derek muttered, causing another bubble of laughter from Stiles. "I made sure Allison threatened him."

"Ah, that would make sense." They chatted lightly while they decided what to get, and while they waited for their order.

The food was as good as Stiles had remembered, and the atmosphere was tranquil. He felt happy, chatting endlessly about anything and everything to Derek, who added here and there. When their plates were taken away, Stiles sighed and leaned back in his seat. "You're the best, you know that? That was the best meal I've ever had." Derek smiled, a hint of his teeth showing through.

"Better than the last time you said that?" Stiles grinned.

"The last time I said that was to your breakfast the other day and you're just bitter something has beaten it." Derek laughed at that, his eyes crinkling, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Come on then Derek, tell me what all this is about." Derek was still smiling, but his eyes looked nervous for a second before a steely resolve came over him.

"You are making me do this, so it's not my fault if it's bad," he commented dryly and Stiles' heart pounded. He knew Derek would be able to hear it, but he didn't care, because he was getting out of his seat and dropping to the floor and holy shit that's a box. Stiles stared at him wide eyed.

"You wanted the whole thing Stiles so here you have it. You are probably the most infuriating person at times, and you honestly can not stop talking, especially when you're nervous, and you have this way of always finding trouble no matter where you are. There are times when I was pretty sure I was going to hit you, but then there were others when all I wanted to do was slam you against a wall and kiss you and it frightened me so much. After everything that happened, I was letting someone in and I could do nothing about it because you just wouldn't stop borrowing your way under my skin. And every day I thank whoever is up there that you did because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Derek paused. Stiles' eyes were blurry with moisture, and he wiped it away furiously. The Alpha flipped the box lid up to reveal a simple platinum band nestled in the black fabric lining the ring box. "Stiles Stilinski, I'm asking you with real words and a proper ring and everything, so will you just marry me already?" Stiles laughed loudly and threw himself at the man before him, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, of course I will you Sourwolf," he mumbled, crashing his lips against Derek's, completely forgetting about the ring and the other people in the restaurant. All he could feel was Derek's lips on his, Derek's arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him up and spinning him around in pure elation.

"Finally!" Scott cried, suddenly storming into the restaurant along with the rest of the pack. Stiles was beyond caring, he just clung to Derek as the man slipped the ring on his finger and eyed it contently.

"You all suck and I love you all," Stiles declared loudly, which was followed by cheers and over emotional hugging all round. He couldn't love anyone more than he did in that moment, Stiles thought happily and tangled his fingers with Derek's. Derek squeezed back gently.

"I didn't think you had it in you," he whispered. Derek smirked.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

**Oh hey look, I can't do anything without going extreme. It's either death and misery or so sugary sweet your teeth may just fall out. Hope it was okay though! Don't forget to press that little button down there and review ;) Mucho love to you all who even read this**


End file.
